super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Factory Finds
''"What is this guy..." ''- Quote Factory Finds was a mission created by ShadowEX as an event thread to delve further into the site-wide plot. Cast Player Characters A.I.M. Daarth Anise Hoshi Hunter Lady Sia Marth Quote Ragna Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Skull Kid Wario Zero 'Non-Player Characters ' ViVi Mission Briefing "Hello friends! It's a ME...MARIO! It seems the chubby little boy Porky has an abandoned factory filled with useful and needed equipment for the Life Sphere. We need it to help study a cure for the Starvia disease! We need a select group of people to visit the factory and retrieve a crate of Super DUPER essential supplies and bring it back home safe...and sound. Those who go and come back safely and successfully will receive one of these three amazing rewards from your favorite plumber! LET'S A GO!" -Mario Plot The team met up at the entrance to the facility, Porky’s Factory. Pleasantries were exchanged rather quickly and then the group moved inside. It was withered and abandoned as expected, but the lack of lighting was not much of an issue due to A.I.M.’s light up optics. Shadow stumbled across a gigantic hole in the ground while the rest of the group were off investigating other parts of the factory. He brought attention to the dugout and everyone proceeded to hop down, hoping to find the notes or formulas that Porky had left behind. A.I.M. secured the upper level until the rest of the team moved to the makeshift basement. All seemed to be going according to plan, the team followed the tunnel without hesitation. That was until they turned a corner and noticed a trail of blood ahead of them, along with the carcasses that it belonged to. The entire group was in shock at the revelation, corpses didn’t exist on Li, and anyone who was brought to the point of death was reduced to a trophy. A small magic man in a robe glowing with an evil presence was found amongst them. He relayed a message to all the fighters around him, he wanted to fight. He began to fling the burning corpses of his defeated enemies at the heroes. In rage and blinded by justice, the entire group swarmed onto his position and began a merciless assault. It phased ViVi very little due to his quick moves and magical tricks, most notably his hat that would predict all of his opponents’ moves before they made them. Once A.I.M. joined the fight, it was capable of identifying how to distract the magician and allowed Quote and the rest of his allies to bombard ViVi with everything they had, which was more than enough to bump the hat off their enemy’s head. It did not seem to be enough though. Once the hat was removed, ViVi transformed into a much more intimidating form. The transformation did little but wrangle in the fighters to make one last devastating blow, which destroyed ViVi completely, or it was thought anyway. ViVi seemed to have been vaporized completely, not even leaving behind a corpse. An escape was revealed, along with the supplies that they had been looking for in the first place. Something they hadn’t been looking for though was an ominous chest that radiated the same purple glow that ViVi had. Most did not want to go remotely near it. Ragna attempted to transport it back with him, but any attempt to move the chest brought it right back to its original position. Due to this strange effect, no one dared to open it and odds are it is still sitting there to this day. Community Effect The mission has remained rather infamous for how gory and dark it was for the members at the time. The term 'corpse pinball' is often used when describing it most notably for a scene in which Vivi tosses around a ball of corpses at the heroes. References Mission Log Mission Thread Category:Mission